


Liar

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unhappy Ending, assumed suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: A stormy night, interspersed with drops of rain and the sound of her screaming.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Liar

"You can't keep hiding from us whenever you get upset, y'know"

"I'm not hiding" Angel huffed. "I'm not avoiding y'all either. I just need somewhere quiet to go sometimes. Away from ma and pop and their incessant yelling"

"I think you'll find that's called hiding" Molly retorted, and smiled when she heard him puff out an amused breath of air. She sat down next to him after minor hesitation, swinging her legs.

"We're awfully close to the edge" she murmered. "One slip, and... Well, we're dead"

"Uh huh"

She side-eyed him. "You were gonna jump, right?

 _That_ got a reaction.

"What the fuck?! No-!" Angel snapped, and jumped up, simulatenously dizzying himself. He veered and tilted and-

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him harshly back to safety.

They fell down HARD on their backs further from the edge.

"You... You fucking idiot!" Molly shouted, eyed narrow as she stood and glared down at him. "You totally fucking were! You nearly did then too!"

"Not on purpose!" Angel protested, scowling back. "Fucks sake Molls, you really think i would just leave ya like that? On purpose?!"

"I dunno what i think anymore, Angie" she choked, and he froze as he realized her eyes were starting to water. "With ma gone and Arak acting more distant than usual, i..." she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't wanna lose you too. And finding that you were on the roof after an argument with pop was..."

"Sorry. I didn't... I wasn't really thinkin' about how it would look or sound like" Angel looked uncomfortable. "But I'm with ya to the end. Don't you ever forget that"

_Liar._

"You promise me?" she grabbed his hand inbetween hers and looked directly into his eyes.

_Rain thundered down._

_Liar._

"Promise."

_"LIAR!" she screamed, shaking, sobbing, knelt, about to be sick. A limp hand caught in her own. She couldn't close his right eye, there wasn't even an eyelid left. Just a gorey mess._

_A dirty needle lay next to his blank face. He was gone. Forever._

_She doubled over, and breathing was almost too difficult to stand._

"I love you, Molls"

_"Y-you fuckin' l-liar..."_


End file.
